


Sixty Minutes

by fallingwthstyle



Category: South Park
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingwthstyle/pseuds/fallingwthstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenny wants to ‘try something new.’ When Butters learns it involves clothesline and a stopwatch, he’s more than happy to go along. PWP.  Missing lemon from ‘When I Make A Promise’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixty Minutes

A/N: So, evidently this takes place in the _When I Make A Promise_ ‘verse (currently on fanfiction dot net:  http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8745002/1/When-I-Make-A-Promise although I may post it here at some point), about two thirds of the way through the chapter ‘Three Years Go By’, so they’re about 19 in this.

_“You make the prettiest noises when you’re desperate to come,” Kenny had said last night with a smile. He licked up along the underside of Butters’ cock, flushed red and dripping with need, flicking the tip of his tongue firmly against the sensitive ridge beneath his slit. Butters moaned loudly, a full two octaves below his normal voice, followed by a string of whimpered curses. Kenny laughed. “See what I mean?”_

_Butters was almost frantic. “Jesus fuck, Ken, yes! Just…can I come now,_ please _-!”_

_Kenny grinned and decided that he had tortured Butters enough for one night._

_“Sure, why not?” he said, smiling impishly and leaning down to take Butters’ dick in his mouth and pull his hips toward him, giving Butters license to do whatever he wanted. Butters bucked madly into Kenny’s mouth and came less than half a minute later, the loud noises he made an erotic symphony in Kenny’s ears._

_As always, Butters went into full cuddle mode right afterward. Kenny crawled to the head of their bed and lay back, pulling Butters to his chest where he happily collapsed, his breathing slowly returning to normal. Kenny’s mouth tingled pleasantly with the taste of Butters’ come. He waited until Butters sighed contentedly and began pressing butterfly kisses around Kenny’s nipples before finally bringing up something he’d been thinking about for a while._

_“I want to try something new,” he had said, tracing his fingertips lightly up and down Butters’ back. “Do you think you might be, like, down with that?”_

_Butters smiled happily and looked up at him. “Why, sure! I’m always ready to try new things with you, Ken! What’d you have in mind?”_

_“Okay…I know this is going to sound weird. But…just hear me out, okay? I want to tie you up and make you wait one whole hour before I let you come.”_

_Kenny was watching Butters’ face carefully for his response to that, and he knew from the way Butters’ eyes narrowed that he indeed would be down with that as well._

_“Sure!” Butters replied eagerly. “I’d love to do that! But…I want two things when we do.” He stretched up and kissed Kenny, wanting to taste himself on Kenny’s tongue. “First, I want a safe word. Where, if I say it, you have to untie me right away, no matter what.”_

_Kenny nodded, ecstatic that Butters was going to go along with this. “Sure. That’s reasonable.”_

_Butters smiled. “Good. And the other thing…I don’t want to do it right this second.”_

**~0~**

Which is how early the next morning Butters found himself spread-eagled on his back naked with Kenny straddling his chest while he carefully tied a piece of clothesline around Butters’ left wrist, knotting the other end to the bedpost. His ankles were already secured at the foot of the bed, his legs spread a comfortable distance apart. Kenny had made a hurried trip to Walmart before daybreak for two items: A fifty foot length of the softest cotton clothesline he could find, and a digital sports stopwatch. The latter swung from his neck by a short black nylon cord; that and a pair of silk Batman boxer shorts were the only things he was wearing.

“That’s not too tight, is it?” he asked, watching Butters’ face for any sign of discomfort. Butters was smiling happily at him, his face framed by the pillows Kenny had set there for him. The stopwatch dangled a few inches above his face.

“No, Kenny. It’s fine.” Kenny nodded and secured Butters’ other wrist as well, again making sure the knot wasn’t too tight and that Butters could move his arm.

He’d also made sure that in case of some unexpected emergency (like a giant bird crashing through the roof of their house and hauling Kenny away in its beak like a hawk snatching a field mouse) that Butters could free himself from the knots he had tied in a matter of minutes. There would be no Stephen King _Gerald’s Game_ scenarios here today.

“Okay,” Kenny said. “Now… you’ve got enough room to move your arms around, but if you start getting a cramp or something, use your safe word and I’ll untie you right away. Say it and I’ll untie you no matter what. Hopefully it won’t be just because you can’t take it anymore.”

Butters grinned up at him. “I’ll try not to!”

“Good boy.” Kenny stared down at him, smiling. When he didn’t move to do anything else, Butters began fidgeting. Kenny watching him intently, thinking he’d probably be rubbing his knuckles together if he wasn’t tied to the bedposts. Butters’ eyes followed the stopwatch swinging hypnotically above his face for a while before he finally spoke up.

“So…one hour, right?”

“Yep! Sixty minutes.” Kenny’s smile got even wider. Butters had no idea of the things he had planned…

“Then shouldn’t you start that stopwatch now?” Butters asked when Kenny still hadn’t moved.

“Oh, no, Butters. You don’t get to come sixty minutes from the time you’re first tied up, you get to come sixty minutes after I first touch your dick.” Kenny settled back, pressing his silk-covered ass against Butters’ belly. “I’m not sure how long from now _that’s_ going to be though.”

Butters’ eyes widened, and he practically pouted. “Kenny! We didn’t talk about that!”

“Nope.” Kenny looked introspective. “We sure didn’t. That’s probably something we should have cleared up before you got all tied up, huh?”

Before Butters could say anything else, Kenny swung his leg over Butters and stood up next to the bed. Butters watched helplessly as Kenny slid the Batman boxers down his legs and kicked them off, leaving him wearing just the stopwatch around his neck. He was sporting a fine erection. Butters looked at him longingly, and Kenny smiled. “I’ll be right back.”

He hurried out the bedroom door quickly, Butters’ anguished “Kenny…!” following him. He laughed as he ran down the stairs of the house they’d been sharing for the past two years. He hurried, but also carefully watched each step he took, not wanting to fall down the stairs and break his neck, leaving Butters to have to untie himself and then find him dead at the bottom of the stairs. Still, he didn’t want to keep Butters waiting _too_ long, so he worked quickly as he arrived naked in their kitchen.

He pulled a package of popcorn from their pantry and set it into the microwave. He slowly and deliberately pressed as many buttons on the oven as possible, knowing that each individual beep was clearly audible from their bedroom. He grabbed a large bowl from the cupboard and laughed again when the machine gun fusillade sound of popcorn popping filled the room a minute later, knowing Butters could hear it as well and knew exactly what Kenny was doing downstairs.

When the popcorn was done, he poured it into the bowl and ran back up the stairs, stopping at the fifth step from the top. He took those last five steps slowly, deliberately, and loudly, stomping on each carpeted step with his bare feet hard enough to rattle the pictures on the walls. He grinned and sped up when he finally heard the sound he’d been hoping for: Butters’ laughter coming from their bedroom.

“Hey Buttercup!” Kenny said happily, practically waltzing into the room. He took in the sight of Butters, tied spread-eagled and naked to their bedposts, staring at him and laughing. “Miss me much?” He quickly resumed his former position, straddling Butters and deliberately dragging his balls across his chest as he set the bowl of popcorn on Butters’ sternum after making sure the bottom of the bowl was barely warm. Even though Butters was laughing too hard to eat anything, he asked, “Want some popcorn?” He took a few kernels in his fingers and placed them in his mouth, chewing and looking down expectantly.

Butters finally stopped laughing long enough to say, “No, I don’t want any goddam popcorn!”

“Really?” Kenny forced himself to keep a straight face as he fed himself another few kernels. “Too bad…it’s really tasty. Although I didn’t put any salt on it; maybe I should run back downstairs and get some?”

“No, Kenny…” Butters whined, becoming serious and feebly struggling against the ropes binding his arms. “Come on…”

Butters had stopped laughing and was actually very quickly starting to look pissed. Kenny realized he had to give him something. “Okay, okay.” He picked up the bowl from Butters’ chest and set it on his nightstand next to their blacklight. “Here…” He reached up, fingering the stopwatch around his neck to look at its face. “All right, we’ll get the timer going, okay?” He pretended to look puzzled. “Now…which one of these is the ‘start’ button?”

Butters huffed in annoyance.

Kenny laughed. “Just kidding!” He stabbed one of the buttons on the watch with his thumb, and was rewarded with a faint _beep!_  He studied the watch for a few seconds, then turned it so Butters could see the digital display. “See? The clock is ticking!”

Butters looked at the watch as it slowly and silently counted out the seconds: 07…08…09… He gasped as Kenny suddenly reached behind himself and dragged a fingertip through the precum pooling at the head of his cock, pausing a moment to circle his finger through the slickness in a way he knew drove Butters insane. Butters looked up gasping as Kenny held his index finger extended between them, a shiny bead of moisture poised at the tip.

Butters appeared almost hypnotized as Kenny wiped the drop of precum across his upper lip, then leaned down to give Butters a kiss. Butters delicately licked the tiny sheen of moisture from Kenny’s lip, their eyes locked together in the way that only two people who loved and trusted each other the way that they did possibly ever could. Kenny lingered long after Butters had had time to taste himself, pressing his lips and the tip of his tongue all around the outside of Butters’ mouth, getting him wet.

Then he sat up again, pulling away from Butters and once again leaving him looking frustrated. Kenny reached for the stopwatch. “There! Now you’ve only got…” he paused dramatically as he waited for the display on the watch to reach a particular milestone. “Fifty seven minutes and thirty seconds to go!” He leaned forward to help himself to more popcorn from the nightstand.

Butters rolled his eyes. “Really, Kenny? You know I’m going to get you back for this eventually, right?” Kenny laughed as Butters continued.  “This was your big plan with tying me up? You’re going to sit on me and eat popcorn for the next fifty seven minutes?”

“Well, no actually.” Kenny leaned forward again, deliberately raking his penis across Butters’ collarbone as he helped himself to another handful of popcorn. He watched Butters carefully as he added, “I thought I might fuck your mouth for a while instead. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Butters’ response was instant and gratifying; his face went slack, his eyes widened, and his pupils twitched at the idea of Kenny doing what he had just said.

“Yeah…I-I’d like that.”

Kenny smiled. “I thought so. So quit complaining, and as soon as you have some popcorn, we can get started.” He held three kernels of popcorn up to Butters’ lips and looked at him expectantly.

Butters shook his head with a smirk and ate the popcorn from Kenny’s fingers.

“That’s good, huh?” Kenny asked, watching him chew.

“Yeah, it’s delicious.” His voice dripped with sarcasm.

“Would you like some more?”

It was all Butters could do not to start laughing again. “No, thank you; I’ve had enough.”

“Well, all right then. We can get started.” Kenny sat up and, never taking his eyes off of Butters, leaned forward until his penis and balls were hanging heavily over Butters’ face, which had suddenly gone slack with desire. “This is what you really want in your mouth, huh?”

Butters could only nod helplessly, their eyes still locked together.

“Then have a taste.” Kenny leaned forward further and pressed the tip of his cock against Butters’ lips, Butters opening his mouth to try to take in more. Kenny allowed it for a moment, then pulled completely away again. “You like that?”

Another nod. “Yes…”

Kenny nodded approvingly. “Well, since you like it so much…” He leaned forward again, this time sliding half his length into Butters’ eager mouth. He angled himself higher on the bed, knowing that by aiming toward Butters’ throat rather than the roof of his mouth, he could avoid triggering his gag reflex. Once he’d found the perfect position, he rocked back and forth in a way that would quickly lead to an orgasm if he kept it up for long.

Even with his mouth stretched wide around Kenny’s dick, Butters had a look of pure contentment on his face, and Kenny knew he was loving every moment of what they were doing right now. Their eyes were once again locked together, Butters’ now with a look of complete trust in them.

“God, you look so beautiful right now Butters,” Kenny said, sliding his cock completely out for a moment and then angling it carefully back in Butters’ mouth. Kenny knew exactly where to stop himself; another inch and Butters would be choking. The edges of Butters’ mouth were trying to quirk into a smile, and watching that and feeling Butters’ lips and tongue roving over the most sensitive areas of his cock, Kenny knew he had to stop soon or he would come.

Kenny pulled free from Butters’ mouth and moved back to lay on top of him, pressing the entire length of their bodies together. Kenny kissed him deeply, while Butters ground up from beneath him, seeking friction against any part of Kenny he could reach.  

“Jesus hamburgers Ken,” Butters moaned, grinding up even harder. “Please…”

“Yeah, baby, okay…” Kenny kissed him again. “I know…”

Kenny crawled down the bed, pressing his nose and forehead along Butters chest and stomach, trailing kisses as he went. He knelt between Butters’ knees and pressed his lips against Butters’ scrotum and began lapping softly at the taut skin; Butters sighed contentedly at the sudden new attention and shifted around on the bed, bending his knees as much as the ropes allowed and spreading his thighs. Kenny lapped down lower, breathing and tasting the sweet musky skin deep between Butters’ legs. His fingers occasionally grazed over Butters’ dripping erection, teasing him but never giving enough to be satisfying.

After a particularly intense stroke with his finger on Butters’ cock, Kenny felt Butters entire body tighten. He immediately stopped what he was doing to watch, ready to move in again in case Butters couldn’t hold back his orgasm.

Butters slowly unstiffened and looked at him desperately. “Oh God Kenny…I can’t take much more of this.”

 “Just hang in there, baby,” Kenny said, looking him directly in the eyes. “It’ll all be worth it, I promise.”

“I-I know!” Butters closed his eyes. “How…how much longer?”

“Only—“  Kenny held up the stopwatch. “Exactly thirty five minutes to go!”

“Ken…” Butters said desperately, thrusting up and barely catching Kenny’s thigh with the very end of his penis. “Please…”

“Come on, baby. You can make it.” Kenny lay down against him and pressed his lips against Butters’. “I know you can.”

Butters pressed his mouth against Kenny’s, and struggled against the ropes to push as much of his body against him as he could as well. He had to content himself with Kenny’s mouth alone though, as Kenny kept his body just far enough away to prevent Butters from reaching any other part of him.

During a particularly urgent moment when Butters was trying to lick the roof of Kenny’s mouth, he suddenly pulled away. Kenny looked at him.

I can’t do it, Ken,” Butters moaned.  

“Yeah you can.” Kenny leaned forward, this time burying his face against Butters’ shoulder to suck on the skin beside his neck hard enough to leave a mark. “You can do it…”

Kenny worked his way down Butters’ body again, kissing him the whole way. This time, he went all the way down to Butters’ legs, licking and kissing a small scar a few inches above his left knee. Butters had told him once that he had gotten it from a fall from his bike. He worked slowly upward, moving from one leg to another, giving Butters a very thorough tongue bath, licking everywhere except the one place Butters really needed him to.   

Kenny finally gave him a couple slow, teasing licks to the head of his cock. Butters whimpered and managed to gasp out: “How much…longer…” before his face crumpled and he sobbed, letting loose a noise like something a small wounded animal might make.

Kenny felt his heart seize, but looked at the watch to answer anyway. “Eighteen minutes…” He knew their game had just ended.

“I can’t make it Kenny!” Butters said loudly. He thrashed wildly against the ropes and burst into tears. Kenny stared at him, horrified. “Please!” Butters cried. “Exodus! _Exodus!_   God Kenny, please! _Exodus!_ ”

Kenny pulled away from him immediately, his hands already going for the simple knots around Butters’ wrists. “Oh fuck, baby…I’m sorry.” As soon as Kenny had Butters’ arms free, he leaned back down and wrapped his mouth around Butters’ cock in just the way he knew Butters liked.

With his arms freed, Butters had a lot more room to maneuver, and even with his legs still tied he rolled them both over onto their sides. Kenny held Butters hips as he thrust madly into Kenny’s mouth, his crying now thankfully replaced by loud lustful moans. For an agonizingly long moment, Butters thought something was wrong. No matter how hard he fucked Kenny’s mouth, he didn’t think he was ever going to come and that this unbelievable peak Kenny had taken him to was never going to resolve into the mind shattering orgasm he so desperately needed.

Until Kenny started humming loudly around Butters’ cock. As soon as Butters recognized the _lu lu lu, I got some apples!_ melody, he thrust madly one more time and came, shuddering as he mashed his groin against Kenny’s face and spilled himself into his throat, groaning loudly and practically speaking in tongues as he shouted and cursed Kenny’s name. His aftershocks went on for a long while, and Kenny held him by his thighs while Butters rode them out.

Butters finally stopped bucking and lay still, gasping for air, pulling free from Kenny and rolling onto his back. His heavy breathing gave way to shudders as he became the first one of them to start laughing a few moments later.

“Oh _shit_ , baby…” Kenny said, swallowing and laying his head on Butters’ belly. He could hear Butters’ heart hammering in his chest even from here. Butters ran his fingers through Kenny’s hair, then crawled down to curl up against him in the center of the mattress, burying his face against Kenny’s neck. “Baby,” Kenny said again, pressing kisses to Butters’ hair. “You should have said something a long time ago, Jesus.”

Butters chuckled, still clinging desperately to him, turning his head to press his face against Kenny’s shoulder. “I kinda did.” Butters looked up at him.

Kenny met his eyes and started laughing too. “Yeah. But…” He couldn’t say another word because he was suddenly laughing too hard. Butters had never looked so stunned, his eyes blown wide open and so completely wiped out by sex as he did at that moment. Kenny completely lost it when Butters added:

“I just didn’t use my safe word soon enough!”

They fell against each other, laughing hysterically while they clung desperately to each other. Their fingers found and caressed the favorite parts of each other’s bodies, Kenny running his fingers over Butters’ thighs and buttocks while Butters ran his hands up and down Kenny’s back.

“Oh fuck baby, I love you,” Kenny whispered against Butters’ ear just before he kissed it. Butters sighed happily and curled up even tighter against Kenny. A couple minutes of silent perfection passed while they lay curled up together; Butters finally broke it.

 “Y’know, I’d be up for tryin’ that again sometime,” Butters said, nuzzling into Kenny’s armpit.

Kenny wrapped his arms tighter around Butters’ back. “Oh, really? So…you think you can hold out for a whole hour next time?”

Butters looked up at him and grinned. “Who said _I_ was the one who was gonna be tied up next time?”

THE END


End file.
